Is This Really Happening?
by bluesilver-soul
Summary: Ok, first I was asleep. In my bed. Now I wake up in Lyoko. WTH? Send me back home! Or at least get me outta Lyoko! UXOC YXW OXS JXA Yes another girl gets transported to another world fic. Simple, no like no read. No longer hitaus, new chap up.
1. How in cheese and rice did I get here

**Blue: Ok pe-oples this is myfirst ficcie! - does first fic dance- Code Lyoko is mah fave-or-ite show so I figured that I knew the most of it that the others I watch! Although Digimon is close too... as is YYH...**

**Huh... Oh well this is good enough for me. This is just the starting for my fic and I'd really, REALLY like some feed back on if this sounds ok or not! Plea-az! Kyou-kun disclamer! **

**Kyou: Why do i gota do it? Why not some other poor sap ya got locked up in your closet?**

**Blue: Cuz i lurv you?-pouts- and if you don't do it I'll lock you back in the closet.**

**Kyou:-rolls eyes- Fine.**

**Bluesilver-soul does not own Code Lyoko. She only owns the girl-who-must-not-be-named and Ulfr Istas.**

**Blue: -grins- Arigato, Kyou-kun! Now enjoy!**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > **

1st person

> > > > > > > > > > >

My eyes opened to see a wonderful blue world. One I had seen meny times before although now I had thought this was a dream a wonderfuly depressing dream. I was on Lyoko, in the polar region and soon Ulrick would walk out of the tower and ask me what I was doing here.

A taranchala would suddenly be matirialized by Xana and attack, Ulrick would save me and just as our lips would meet as I would thank him with immence gratitude I would wake up and start another day with a little brother sitting on my stomache.

I waited...and waited...and waited.

An unfelt wind rushed through my clothes and I looked around, somthing felt wrong, horribly wrong.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

no pov

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

A laser lashed out suddenly from behind a glacier and smashed into the girls shoulder. She cried out and fell to the ground with an unfelt 'thump'. A hornet and sevrel kankralots appeared and started to charge up their lasers again Giving the girl time to franticly scuttle away into a nearby tunnle. Her eyes widened in fear as she bumpted into something, She slowly tuned her head afraid of what she'd find.

A scipizoa floated there it's tenticals poised and ready to encircle her body. Fear bubbled up in her stomache in a sickning realization that she was not at home in her bed having a nightmare, but sitting in the land of Lyoko as a target of Xana.

A scream ripped out of her throught and, to her amazement,created sound waves that crashed into the scipizoa pushing it back. Her mind undazed she scrambed up and ran out of the tunnle, blindly running from the monsters that quickly flew, scuttled and floated after her.

Breathing hard she still ran a kankralot had gotten her shoulder again and the wound throbed painfully thoughts ran through her head as she searched hoplessly for as sign of help or safe refuge.

'I thought they couldn't feel pain here? How did I get here? Was it Xana? Why wold he bring me here? I knew I shoundn't've laughed at Ulfr's thought of anime being a whole new dimention!Please...someone...anyone, find me!'

A familier iced archway appeared in her periferal vision and she took a sharp right. The path instantly sloped and she escaladed downwards falling on her butt and riding down that way, The only sense of slight relife as the sound of explosions as the monsters numbers were cut back.

> > > > > > > > > > >

Meanwhile

> > > > > > > > > > >

Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrick met up at breakfast talking about the usual morning topic: Xanas last attack.

"Xana's sure guna pay for taking Kiwi over like that."Odd said shoving a large amount of eggs in his mouth.

Ulrick laughed "Yeah, sure why don't you just vurtualize yourself one day into the fifth reigon one day, walk up to a mantis and say 'take me to your leader'."

Odd glared at him and swallowed"Oh,ha ha. Now who's the funny man."

"Oh lighten up Odd," said Yumi " it was just a joke."

Odd pouted "Hrumf. You try having your most loyal pet be turned into a slave of the enemy and tell me how it feels."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and Aelita giggled "Well, at least he's back to normal now."she said

"Come on Aelita we have Calculas and I wold likke to get there early."said Jeremy, closing his laptop and getting up. Aelita followed suit and the couple started walking away.Odd imediantly started making kissing noises and Jeremy turned around.

"Odd you keep doing that and you can't have mine and Aelita's left overs." Odd looked around innocently "What noises?" Jeremy snorted and continued walking away.

"Jeez, what bit him in the but?" Odd asked sliding Jermey's left over pancakes in front of him and digging in. "I don't know.I think he had a break through with something but then it turned into a big mess. At least thats what Aellita told me." Said Yumi

"Breakthrough on what?" asked Ulrick "Aelitas anti-viris I think." She said pulling her orange juice from her lips

Ulricks phone suddeny went off he graoned looking at it. picking it up he hoped his phone was just malfunctioning.

"Hello?"

"Ulrick? Meet me at the factory."

He was wrong it was Jeremy

"Jeremy, Shouldn't Xana not have enough time to launch another attack?"

"Well yes but Aelita swears that something is wrong on Lyoko. She can still feel if Xana has acted or not."

"But why not Odd or Yumi?"

"Well if my calculations ar correct William should have already pulled Yumi away, and Odd sould be too stuffed to move."

Ulrick looked around, Yumi was just slipping ut the door and Odd was tryng with much effort to get up from his chair. Damn. No getting out.

"Fine, I'll be there."He said unhappily

"Thanks alot Ulrick!" Aelitas voice chirped form the speaker

"Be ready when I get there though I have no intent to be yelled at again by Mrs.Hertz." turning the phone off he walked out the Cafateria's doors and broke into a spint into the forest.

"Are you sure something's up Aelita?"asked Jeremy

"Yes I'm positive." she answered as they climbed up the latter. Running across the bridge they walked into the elevator and walked into the computer room. Jeremy put on his head set and activated to link to Lyoko, He scanned for any activity at all and almost instantly found a swarm of hornets, a crab, 3 kankralots, and the scipizoa in the polar reigon.

"Woah!"Jeremy cried and started typing again bringing up the virtulizaton program and a screen into the Polar reigon. A voice suddenly filled his ears,

"Anyone! Please, I need help!"

> > > > > > > > > > > 

1 person

> > > > > > > > > > > 

I slid down, down, down. The curves and swirls of the tunnle I had escapted into was making me dizzy as I watched them all, my body speeding faster and faster as I got colder and colder. The monsters were still after me, sliding along after me. Soon though the tunnle spat me out and I got up dashing away befor the monsters came out as well.

"Please! is anyone there!" I called No answer. 'Damn'

The tower! It's was just ahead of me! 'Please work!'

I ran at it hopefuly, and fased right inside. 'One goal down, and one to go. Please work!'

An interface matirialized in front of me and I mentally cheered. Pressing on it a small picture of a speaker appeared

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked timidly

Nothing but statik

"Anyone! Please, I need help!"

statick again

I was frustrated enough to not hear a whistling sound coming from behind me, until it was too late. Two lasers smashed into my sholder. I whipped around to see a taranchala's gun in my face. My eyes widened

'But...How?'

Not thinking properly I spun around again and took off out the other side to the tower and into the waiting monsters. They shot at me and I got hit once more I screamed again, and ran through the opening I had created unconsciously running straight into someone and falling backwards I looked up at...

'Oh lord.'

> > > > > > > > > > > >

Blue: -whipes tear way- Squee! My first cliffy! Although I think it's kinda obvious who it is. Oh well

Plea-az review for the sake of my fragile couragousness! It's the purply-blue button down there!

\/DUN-NU!


	2. The continued fight! LOOK! DBZ!

**Blue: Alohas! I so disapponted! I only got one review!**  
**Kyou: Did you really expect more?**  
**Blue:Erm, Accually? No.**  
**Kyou: -deadpan look- Dork.**  
**Blue:-sticks out tongue-**  
_  
_xana-is-a-bitch : That you very much! Embarrasingly enough this is the only idea worth writing down that I have had, and have deemed worthy. 8D The first chappie when Odd was talkig was refering to the 2nd season episode when Xana posseses Kiwi into biting people and turning everybody into zombies.Also in my fic Aelita and Jeremy are closer, and the plot won't be folowing the rest of the aired ep's in the 2nd season. Er, does that answer your question? P.S. That is very good advice, and a good answer! XD P.P.S. I love your name!  
_  
_**Blue: Kyou-kun!  
Kyou: No.  
Blue: Fine. I'll just go to my closet of bishies then.- walks over to her magic closet of bishies and opens it-  
Kouji: Ow! -glares** **at Bluesilver-soul-  
Blue:SQUEE!-glomps Kouji as soon as he gets up-**  
**Soda is good:-randomly walks in-Hey Blue. -sees Kouji- SQUEEE!****-glomps Kouji and huggles him-**_  
_**Blue: -gets up- Shoot. Kyou-kun can you please?**  
**Kyou: Fine. But this is the last time and I'm onnly doing it 'cuz that poor sap was attacked by your crazy friend.  
Soda is good: -stops kissing Kouji- Hey! I'm not Crazy!**  
**Kyou: Really?**  
**Soda is good:- grins- Yes. It just so happens I got my Certifacate Of Psycho-ness in the mail yesterday. I am now a CoP! -grins and goes back to glomping and kissing Kouji-**  
**Kyou: -rolls eyes- Bluesilver-soul does not own Code Lyoko, She only owns Ulfr, Enya, Dameon, Mosi, The-girl-who-is-not-named, the girls mom and dad, and Sharama.**_  
_**Blue: -huggles Kyou- Thank you!**

_'thinking'  
"talking"_

* * *

_Recap_

* * *

Jeremy put on his head set and activated to link to Lyoko, He scanned for any activity at all and almost instantly found a swarm of hornets, a crab, 3 kankralots, and the scipizoa in the polar reigon. 

"Woah!"Jeremy cried and started typing again bringing up the virtulizaton program as he heard the elevator slide down behind the doors that were across to room and a screen into the Polar reigon. A voice suddenly filled his ears,

"Anyone! Please, I need help!" 

> > > > >

I was frustrated enough to not hear a whistling sound coming from behind me, until it was too late. Two lasers smashed into my sholder. I whipped around to see a taranyala's gun in my face. My eyes widened

'But...How?'

Not thinking properly I spun around again and took off out the other side to the tower and into the waiting monsters. They shot at me and I got hit once more I screamed again, and ran through the opening I had created unconsciously running straight into someone and falling backwards I looked up at...

'Oh lord.'

* * *

Chapter two: Continuation of the fight 

Blue: Yes this is a very DBZ moment

* * *

"Ulrick, theres someone in the polar reigon thats where I'm sending you." Jeremy said 

Ulrick stepted into the scanner and Jeremy's voice echoed in the metal encasement

"Scanner, transfer. Virtualization."

Ulrick's new form appeared and he droped to the unfelt ground, His unibike matirializing befor him as well. He hopped on and sped off.

"Jeremy, how did someone get here without you or Yumi's help?" Ulrick asked

"Well frankly, have no clue. I'm just wondering if it's Xana in disguise or not."

Ulrick hadn't thought of that.

"Well just to be ready, what am I up against?"

"There's a crab at the entrence to the towers cavern and the scipizoa is there. Five hornets, three kankralots, and a tarantula to add as well."

Ulrick whistled "Man, what a welcomeing party."

"Yes. If Xana brought the person here she must be pretty important.Turn left and be ready to slide."

"Huh?What do you me-Woah!"

Ulrik had turned left and imediantly fell off his bike as the momentum caught up with him as he slid.

"Jeremy you didn't tell me it was a girl."he said locking his legs together and crossing his arms over his chest making it easyer to manuver at the high speed.

"Why? It an important fact?"

Ulrick rolled his eyes and threw his weight to the left to avoid his bike from crashing into him. The tunnel ended and he picked up his bike and sped off, having already targeting the crab that was blocking the entrence.

He jumped off the bike just as the crab blasted it and landed on it's back. Plunging his sword into Xanas mark he pulled it out and jumped off, sumersaulting in the air and landing gracefuly. The crab stumbled and blew up, Ulrick resheathed his sword and walked into the area of the souther tower.

"Jeez, you should see this." He said

Jeremy chuckled nervously " No thanks. I think I'll stick to managing everything on Earth."

Ulrick cluckled "So where is this girl that miseriously showed up exactly?"

Just then something -or that is to say someone- crashed into him landing with a small 'oof'. Urick looked down where a small girl sat staring at him with an awed and annoyed look on her face.

"Never mind, she just found me Jer."

> > > > > > >>  
girl's pov  
> > > > > > >>

'ohlordohlordohlordohlordohlord!'

He's-It's-oh holycows! I'm still having trouble beliving this is true cuz I remember having a dream like this once everything felt so real! But holly cow this is freaky!

"Owch!" Dang! Bad idea to move! The wounds on my back throbed angrily again.

Ok I belive this now. I have been strangly transported into the world of the tv show Code Lyoko, and have recently been chased by Xana's monsters and have just recently bumped into Ulrick who is one of the main characters.

Que deadpan look and doubt of them beliveing that.

> > > > > > > >  
no pov  
> > > > > > > >

The girl was so wraped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Ulrick talking to her until he crouched down to her eye level and tapped her shoulder, jerking her out of her thought with a yelp of pain.

"OI! Whaja do that for!" She cried She had looked up abruptly unnotecing the closeness of his face, only after her outburst did she notice it and that there noses were touching.

' Come on! Just a little closer!' her conscience cried. True it was very tempting as Ulrick was her favorite character in the show... Instead her hazle eyes widened and a blush crept onto her face.

Ulrick cleared his throught and stood up again offering his hand and pulling the girl up."Heh. Sorry."

"Naw. Erm, It's fine just a little sore."

His eyebrow rose "But no one can feel anything on Lyoko." He stated

She snorted "Dude, tell that to the masseve throbing pain in my back and shoulders."

"Ulricks right you shouldn't be able to feel anything at all."

The girl jumped and looked around franticly befor glaring at Ulrick who was chuckling restrantivly.

"Oh sure laugh at the girl that was recently torn from her home dimention and then suddenly hears a diembodyed voice!"

Ulricks eyebrows shot up "Dimention?" He and Jeremy's diembodyed voice said simultaniously.

A deadpanned look slid onto her face and then she smacked herself in the face."Oops."

"Dimention?" Jeremy repeated

The girl jumped again grasping at her jump started heart only to relize that she was still holding Ulricks hand, and was pressing it to her heart as well as her own hand.

Her eye twitched comicly and she droped her hand, however Ulricks stayed as he was to busy laughing. She glared at him although ,If he had been looking, the hazle eyed girls glare wouldn't have been affective anyway as the new bright blush that had appered on her face watered it down greatly.

* * *

Ulrick couldn't help but laugh, it was greatly amusing that the strange girl jumped every time she heard Jeremys voice but not see his body or where it was coming from. Something naged him in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away, he hadn't laughed like this since the last time he had hung out with Yumi before she started going out with William. 

The nagging feeling got worse as his laughter lessened and then he finally relised it. A heartbeat. It was going slow and then it quickened.

"U-Ul-Ulrick, a-a li-little help?"

He opened his eyes, the first he noticed was the hand he held on her chest, but the second and the more important was the monsters that encircled them.

"Jeremy! Why didn't you warn me?" He yelled pulling his hand away and pulling out his sword to block a barrage of lasers.

Three crabs, 4 blocks, and 6 kankralots had appeared while Ulrick had been occupied.

"Well I tried but your booming boughts of glee drownded my voice out."

"Stop reading the dictionary and call someone for back up!" Ulrick cried  
"Already done. And for your information I happen to like reading the dictionary.For example did you know aphelandra is an evergreen bush native to tropical points in America?"

"Ix-nay the ush-bay! Wheres the elp-hay!" the girl cried letting out a screem and nocking back the scipizoa that contiued to try and get at her.

"They should be there now." Jeremys voice said

Sure enough two fans sliced through the air and sliced into two hornets before going around again and hitting two more. Three arrows also whistled by as well hitting two kankralots but missing the third.

" 'Bout time!" Ulrick called  
"Hey don't blame us," Yumi said running over after throwing her fans again, said weapons basting through the third kankralot and last hornet. " We had some trouble getting out of class." Odd finished

Another scream drew their attention to the strange girl.

"Hey who are you?" Odd asked

"Talky later! Helpy now please I don't really want to die!" She answered

"Jer, could that really happen?"

"Well seeing as I don't have a dematirialization code for her as I have just met her, eh. Yes?"

The scipizoa creap up ,while the girl was busy dodging another knakralot, and it's tenticals encircled her raising her from the ground.

"Guys! The scipizoa!" Jeremy called

Three tarantulas where suddenly matirialized ,acompaning the first that was already there, instantly releasing a volly of laser bolts.

"Crap." Ulrick asked trying to think of a way to get to the girl before her mind was wiped. A explosion met his ears as he dodged another blast from the tarantula that had appeared behind him. Yumi had missed the tarantula that had gone after her but she had hit two blocks that where behind it.

"Ulrick, Yumi, Odd it'd be a good idea to hurry up she's only got 60 percent of her memory left!" Warned Jeremy

He looked over at the girl that was traped by the scipizoa her hazle eyes wide as they stared into nothingness.

> > > > > > >  
girl's pov  
> > > > > > >

'Heh, so this is how I'm gona die?'  
My mind was free but my body was traped, I could still think but I felt weaker every second.

'Well, at least this is a kinda cool way to die. Although I wish I could have said good-bye to mom. And pops, heck Ulfr, Mosi, and Sharama too.'  
I couldn't breath. The air was slowly disapating from my lungs.

'Heh, now I wish that I had listened to that little devil on my shoulder.'

> > > > > > >  
No pov  
> > > > > > >

"Triplicate!" Ulrick shouted

Three Ulricks appeared and one sliced down the tarantula that was blocking him from the scipizoa, while the other two of him distrected it.

"Fusion!" He cried again as five explosions were produced from Odd and Yumi as they finnaly got the tarantulas that where gaurding them and a block and two knakralots.

"50 percent!" Jeremy reminded them

> > > > > > > >  
girl's pov  
> > > > > > > >

'And have done those prank calls on Jay's birthday, and kissed Dameon on Enya's birthday when she dared me to.'

My muscels felt numb. I coudn't see any more but I could feel that my eyes where still open.

'Tell mom and dad that I loved them."

> > > > > > > >  
no pov  
> > > > > > > >

"You guys can you take these? I'll take the scipizoa." Ulrick called

"Yeah, sure, go save the girl." Odd said in a suggestive voice

"Odd shut up and fight." Yumi said as Ulrick sprinted to where the scipizoa had dragged the girl.

"30 percent! Hurry!" Jeremy cried

A kankralot blasted at him and...

* * *

Blue: -grins widly- How I love thee, my lovely cliffie!  
Kyou: -walks back in the room with a glass of milk- Hey, where'd your CoP frind go?  
Kouji: She shoved her in the closet. -mumbes- Thank God.  
Exille's sister:-pops up out of nowhere- Eh, Blue? Isn't Bakura in there?  
Blue: -eyes shoot open- Uh-oh. -looks over at the closet where loud noises are coming from-  
Kyou: I told you not to put that stupid girl in there.  
Soda is good: -pushes open the closet door- I ain't stupid! -Bakura appears behind her and drags her back in to do who knows what-  
Ryou: -walks in- Has anyone seen my Yami? -looks over at the closet where every one is staring-  
Blue, Kyou, Exille, Kouji: -staring wide eyed at Bakura and Soda making out-  
Ryou: -eeps and passes out-  
Blue: -jumps up and slams the door shut- My eyes! my Virgin Mary eyes!  
Kouji: -twiches- 

Booming voice: WE ARE CURRENTLY EXPERIANCING TECNICAL DIFFICUTLIES PLEASE HOLD.

Blue: -twitches- Review! -passes out-


	3. Saved

**Blue: Hey! Sorry this chappie is short but I just started this new school and it's kinda hard to keep up! I was also hoping to update two days ago, but I am too forgetful.  
Kyou:-snorts- I'll say.  
Blue:Hey!  
Exille's sister:-pops up- Hay is for horses.  
Soda is good: OH! I know this one! Cows eat grass!  
Ryou: Your not my friend.  
Kouji: -smirks- So kiss my ass.  
Soda is good: -gasps- Kouji knows! Kouji knows the secret password of T -gets Exilles and Blues hands slaped over her mouth-  
Blue: Not a word little hyper active one. Wait.  
Kyou: Yeah, you banished her from your room because she was, well, last time I said IT you bashed me through the wall and into your pool.  
Yuki: Surved you right you damn cat.  
Blue: Oi! Arse rat! Wacha doin' in my room?  
Yuki:-looks shocked- You don't want me here, Soul-san?  
Blue:-deadpan look- Lets see, I insult you and then ask what your doing here. -blinks- Kyou is the first person I asked to do my disclamer. -blinks again- And you don't have a room in my bishie closet.  
Soda is good: -whispers- and don't forget he has that freakin' weird way of talkin'.  
Blue:-grabs walky-talky labled importent bishies room- Kaiba, Sessho, could you guys please get this weirdo girly guy out of here?  
-Sesshomaru and Seto Kaiba open the door of the bishie closet and drags Yuki out of the room.-  
Blue: Arigato!  
Sesshomaru: You owe us one.  
Blue: 3 chappie freedom.  
Kaiba: 5 and it's a deal.  
Blue:1.  
Sesshomaru: 6  
Blue: 3  
Kaiba: 6  
Blue: You won't have the sanity.  
Sesshomaru: Our sanity would be perfectly fine. -Exille sits in his lap-  
Exille: That will be our word then.  
Blue: -Sighs-  
Sesshomaru:-twitches-  
Kaiba: 6 chapters. And I'll do the disclamer.  
Blue: Done. 6 chappies and You do the Disclamer.  
Kaiba: Bluesilver-soul does not own Code Lyoko, she only owns The-girl-who-is-now-named, Jay, Dameon, Enya.  
Blue: Good. Now lemmie wright the fic!**

'thinking'  
"talking"  
_  
_XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX  
_Recap_  
XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

'And have done those prank calls on Jay's birthday, and kissed Dameon on Enya's birthday when she dared me to.'

My muscels felt numb. I coudn't see any more but I could feel that my eyes where still open.

'Tell mom and dad that I loved them."

--------------------------------  
no pov  
--------------------------------

"You guys can you take these? I'll take the scipizoa." Ulrick called

"Yeah, sure, go save the girl." Odd said in a suggestive voice

"Odd shut up and fight." Yumi said as Ulrick sprinted to where the scipizoa had dragged the girl.

"30 pecent! Hurry!" Jeremy cried

A kankralot blasted at him and...

_Now..._

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

Ulrick lept over the laser landing next to the scipizoa, and sliced through it's transparent tenticles. The girl droped as the scipizoa retreated and Ulrick caught her and gently set her down.

----------------------------------  
1st pov  
----------------------------------

I saw a picture of my family and friends.

And then suddenly everything came rushing back I could see and feel my body again, but a massive headache settled in my left temple. I took a deap breath of air promising to never curse at it again.

My vision slowly came back and I breafly saw Ulrick before he jumped away.

-----------------------------------  
no pov  
-----------------------------------

Ulrick shot off to help Odd with the last of the kankralots. With the help of a super sprint, he sliced through one while Odd blasted the other two with a couple of laser arrows.

"Now that the welcoming commitee is gone, I'm sending Aelita." Jeremy's voice said

Yumi folded her fans up and put them away walking with Odd and Ulrick to the girl. She was currently rubbing her head wincing.

"Ug, any one get the licence of the semi that hit me?" she asked

"Of course." Odd said "It read X.A.N.A." He laughed

"So, who are you, and howed you get here?" Yumi wanted to know

The hazle eyed girl snorted " Well I know the first but the second, I know as much as you."

Yumi's eyes narrowed

"How about you give us your name first and if your on our side or not." Jeremy's voice said

Ulrick couldn't help but chuckle as the girl jumped again and glared at the sky where Jeremy's voice emanated from.

Yumi's slight glare tuned into a raised eyebrow of amusment and confusion.

"Do you like giving me a jump start or am I just being weird?" she asked

"Well, it is rather amusing but back on track please."

She sighed " Sorry. M'names Ylva, Ylva Istas. If Xana was attack me than I'm pretty sure he want t' get rid of me, so I'm also pretty sure I'm on your side. I don't know how I got here or how to go back where I belong."

"Ylva?"Odd questioned

"Yeah, it's Scandanavian...Er, at least I'm pretty sure thats what I was told."

"You say, "I'm pretty sure" a lot you know." Jeremy pointed out

Ylva stuck her tounge out at the sky and Jeremy chuckled

"Here comes Aelita."

Aelita zoomed into the area on Odds overboard and jumped off land next to everyone.

"Hi there. I'm Aelita." She said pleasently

"Hi Aelita, Ylva's the name. But most importanly your tower awaites to be deactivated." Ylva said proforming a sweeping bow and moving out of Aelita way to the entrence.

Aelita giggled "See all of you in a moment." She said

Walking into the tower and dissapearing from view. Two minuets later the glowing red turned to a calm and whispy blue and Aelita phased out of the tower.

"Hurry up and devurtualise us Jeremy, I think you, me and Odd have enough time to get to Mrs.Hertz's." Ulrick said

"Accually Mrs.Hertz's just let out. Besides when Odd and Yumi were on there way Odd told me he used the Holloween ecuse anyway."

Ulrick groaned at the first part, but looked relived at the second.

"Nice save Odd." Ulrick congradulated

"Not really. I got the gross out speech from her and Ms.Dorthy." said Odd

"So what sould we do Jeremy? If everyone isn't expecting to see us around school?" asked Aelita

"Well I was hoping to work on your anti-viris, but now that we have a new confederate, it would be a grand idea to her for me to find her materialization code."

"Gee, ya think?" Ylva said

"Jer, Are you reading the dictionary again?" Ulrick asked

All they heard was typing and the Jeremy answered

"No."

"Then what are you reading that has to do with strange words Einstien?" Odd asked slyly

More typing and a much more hefty pause than the other.

"The Thesaurus of course."

Odd rolled his eyes and Ulrick snorted while Aelita just giggled.

"Yup, he's a wierdo." Ylva mumbled

"I heard that." Jeremy said after another pause

"Oops." Ylva said

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do now? The materialization code could take all day." Odd said crouching down and spreading out his cat-like calwed paws on the ground.

"How bout' we go to another reigon? I'm freezin' me arse off over here!" Ylva said shivering

"You can feel?" Yumi and Odd said disbeliveingly

"Yeah."she said another shiver in her voice "And it sucks!"

"Go to the forest reigon, Aelita needs to find something for me."

They entered the tower that Aelita had just deactivated and free fell over the side one by one falling into the data stream. Rushing by the data glimmered past their bodies carrying then to another tower that sat in the forest reigon, although not being the one Jeremy need.

"Good someplace warmer." Ylva said rubbing her arms.

"The tower you ned to help me from is west, here are your vehicles."

The over wing materialized with the overbike and Yumi and Aelita automaticly hopped up on the overwing and Odd hopping on his overboard that Aelita had come on. Ulrick walked over to his overbike and swung his leg over the side but sitting down he thought of something.

"Hey who's Ylva gonna ride with?"

"How 'bout you? After all you are her knight in shining armor, huh?" Odd jibbed

Ulrick blushed "Odd." He growled

Ylva snickered "I was gonna ask to ride with Ulrick any way." She said

Odd sighed "I figured Urick would have all the luck."

Ylva rolled her eyes and walked over to Ulrick and the over bike.

"Acctually, I have ah, er, well, I'm kinda..."

Yumi rolled her eyes and Aellita giggled "You stutter worse than Herb when he's trying to tell Sissi he likes her." Yumi said

Ylva gared at Yumi but the affect she had been hoping for was not reached as the embarressed blush settled over her face.

"Fine. I'm afraid of skate boards and all things resembling them." She said swinging a leg over the back of the overbike behind Ulrick.

"Skate boards?" Aelita questioned

"Yes.It's a pefectly normal thing." Ylva said puting her hands on Ulricks shoulders feeling to uncomfortibe to wrap her arms around his waist instead.

Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrick shared a collective shrug and took off into the direction of the west tower.

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

**Blue: Ug, it's midnight I'm tired. Sorry I tried to post this sooner but my brother erased half of what i alredy wrote and I had to rewright a whole bunch of stuff.  
Sesshomaru: How do you stand with him?  
Blue:-yawns- I try. I can't just kill him. like you suggest.  
Exille:-sleeping while still in Sesso's lap-  
Soda is good:-snickers-  
Kyou: Didn't Blue ban you qoute 'from her sanctom sanctorum'?  
Soda:Yup.  
Blue: I dropped it. She was needed to help me with the beta-ing.  
Sesshomaru: Will someone get this girl off me?  
Kyou: She's smart?  
Sesshomaru: Hello! I will not be ignored.  
Blue: You are. And accually yes Soda is smart.  
Sesshomaru: -anime vein is showing-Get. Her. Off.  
Blue: -sighs- walks over to Sesshomaru And trys to pick up Exille-  
Exille:-still asleep- -grabs Sessho's shirt-  
Blue: Deal with it Sessho, she's using a death grip.-yawns-  
Soda: Skate boards?  
Blue: Yes, fearing skate boards. I have met people who are very afraid of skate boards. -falls asleep-  
Kyou: -sweat drops-**

Last minuet thanks:

xana-is-a-bitch: Does this seam like a author inset? I dunno I didn't mean for it that way. What explanation are you looking for exactly? Cuz I can't read minds. Yes I know Xana can't send meny monsters but this is my fic, on your last sentence that as a big fat 'Huh?' from me. I like the advice of the day, some wiseass told me that too. I said Bite me. XD

CPUGenuis: YAY! a new reviewer! Thank you of reviewing! Intoro for the girl you mean? If you read the disclamer you would have read either the-girl-who-is-not-named or the-girl-who-must-not-be-named so that means I was doing it on pourpose. Although she is named in this chappie so there ya go.


	4. Questions

**Blue: SORRY! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! This new school is compleatly loading me down with work, and I've been trying to catch up with a couple of my friends, and then Christmas stuff has been nuts! I'll do ya a favor and cut my commentary short! Happy Holidays!**

**Disclamer: Bluesilver-soul does not own Code Lyoko. She only owns Ylva. Rinan the Albino Girl's personality belongs to Soda is good, otherwise she belongs to Bluesilver-soul.**

01-22-06  
edited, and commented on.  
**XANA-Zach45** at the end of this chappie and at the starting of the next. Yes that is my answer to your question. It means absolutly nothing. The freaked out a little bit and then whent home to freak out more about it.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
-'Rinan's words'-  
:'Ylva's words':**  
**

_Recap..._

"Acctually, I have ah, er, well, I'm kinda..."

Yumi rolled her eyes and Aellita giggled "You stutter worse than Herb when he's trying to tell Sissi he likes her." Yumi said

Ylva gared at Yumi but the affect she had been hoping for was not reached as the embarressed blush settled over her face.

"Fine. I'm afraid of skate boards and all things resembling them." She said swinging a leg over the back of the overbike behind Ulrick.

"Skate boards?" Aelita questioned

"Yes.It's a pefectly normal thing." Ylva sniffed puting her hands on Ulricks shoulders feeling to uncomfortibe to wrap her arms around his waist instead.

Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrick shared a collective shrug and took off into the direction of the west tower.

_Now..._

Ylva sighed from where she was sitting on a large rock. She looked around at Yumi, Odd, and Ulrick who where all training.

Punch. Yumi's fist was avoided as Ulrick ducked. Kick. Ulrick swept his leg under Yumi. She jumped. Woosh. Odd aimed at a tree where He had asked Ulrick to make a target on. Buzzzz. The tower hummed sureenly. Ching. Ulrick and Yumi's weapons clashed. Woosh. Another arrow. Zing. Yumi's fan was thrown. Chash. Deflected by Ulricks sword.

They had made it to the forest region's west tower and Jeremy and Aelita had started on Ylva's materializatin code. The ride had been pretty quiet except for some random questions from everyone.

_"How did you get here?" _was the most commen one.

_"I just don't know!" _

'How did I get here?'   
Punch.  
'Was it Xana?'  
Woosh.  
'Was it something by accident?'  
Clash.  
'Maybe Jeremy's finger sliped on his last program?'  
Buzzzzz.

-'Huh. Ulrick's kinda cute in real life.'-

Zing.

'WHAT THE HELL!' Ylva looked around hoping she haden't said that out loud.

No one was looking at her like she was a lunitic, good.  
'Where did that thought come from?'

-'Me.'-

Que deadpan look.  
Woosh.

:'Dude. Did you have to follow me here?': Ylva's vision was cut off and a vision of a very pretty albino girl appeared.  
The albino looked at her nails with a satisfied grin.  
-'Mm. Yes, I am connected to your soul.'-

Kick.

:'I know. I was just hopng to get a break from your pervyness.':  
She looked at Ylva with an offended look Pressing her clawed hand over her heart.  
-'Ylvy, I'm hurt by your words.'-

Chash.

:'Dude. Theres only enough times that I can listen to you going on about Garrett Keith# that I can stand.':  
-'Hey! you gotta admit he is cute.'-

Buzzzzz.

Ylva rolled her eyes at the albino. :'Rrrriiiiggghhhtttt. And when did I get that memo?':

"Ylva?"

* * *

-'So. Wolfy girl, you wana 'mit Ulrick's hot?'-  
:'No. Because Ulrick is not hot. You, oh freaky inner deamoness of mine, thinks that he is hot.': 

"Ylva."

-'Thank you. I am freaky.'- 

"Ylva!"

Ylva shreiked falling backwards off the boulder. Odds face loomed above her as he crouched on the boulder, in the space she had once occupied. The cat boy started laughing.

Ylva glared up at him blowing a strand of her hair out of her vision but it fluttered back down over her right eye. Aelita, Yumi, an Ulrick also where standing around her giggling an chuckling.

"Yes, yes laugh it up at the girl who's easyly suprised." She said sarcasticly

"Sorry Ylva, we where just trying to get your attention." Aelita said offering her hand

Ylva gripped Aelita's hand and the pink haired girl helped her up.

"Well, you got it now thanks to Señor Gato, over there." She said sending an annoyed glare his way"Señor Gato?" Odd said confused  
"It's spanish, Odd, meaning 'Mister Cat' or 'Sir Cat' which ever you prefer."

Ylva jumped again and covered her eyes, annoyed with herself now. Ulrick was already laughing with Yumi and Aelita giggling, and Odd was giving her a strange look.

"Thanks, thanks a lot Jeremy." Ylva said "It's a new record, I've officialy been scared by you four times now. By the time I get out of here I'll need an ambulence and some shock pads."

"Accually, we needed to ask you somemore questions." Jeremy said

Ylva sighed 'I knew they wheren't gona trust me.'  
"Sure, fire away."

Odd grinned "Oí! Not like that!" Ylva cried diving behind a tree as Odd aimed his right arm at her, clearly mock shooting at her. Yumi rolled her eyes

"Where are you from?" Jeremy asked  
"America, Italy, Egypt, Africa." Ylva spluted off walking back over to where she was standing before and sitting down.

Odd raised an eyebrow "All those places?" He asked

"Well, I moved around a lot. My dad owned a couple places and every couple'a years we'd live someplace else." She explaned

"Then again, where are you from?"  
"America, Salem, Oregan."  
"How did you get here?"  
"Didn't I answer this already?"Ylva asked Odd folded his arms giving her a look  
Ylva raised her arms in an 'I surrender' way "Fine! I have absolutly no clue whatsoever."  
"Are you sure?" Aelita asked

"Yup. One minute I was at home sleeping in my bed the next thing I know I'm being basted at by a stupid cacarotch(!), scared half to death, being scared by Ulrick and Jeremy, almost dieing, and a whole ton load o' more stuff."

"How are you sure that you where dreaming?" Ulrick suddenly asked Ylva instantly looked guilty, 'Bingo!'  
"Er, well..."  
"Well what?" Jeremy asked impashently  
"I kinda have dreams about Lyoko a lot." 'Mostly because of Rinan though.'

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrick instantly looked alarmed. "You knew about Lyoko before you appeared here?" Jeremy cried

"Yes." Ylva mumbled staring at the ground as if it where the most interesting thing in the world.  
"Are you with Xana?" Aelita asked  
"No. I already told you I'm not with or was created by that discusting viris." She said standing up  
"How can we be sure?" Jeremy snaped

"I don't know how to prove it! Don't you have some scanny-thingy to see!" Ylva yelled frustrated that she couldn't figure out a way to prove it herself. She disliked not being trusted and dipending on others.

"I have a way." Aelita said "NO!" Jeremy cried "It's the only way I can think of, Jeremy. Besides do you have a way?" Aelita asked

"But what if she is working for Xana!" Jeremy demanded Ylva grunted folding her arms "How 'bout you trust your girlfriends idea and then plot how to kill me?" She said plainly "Fine." Jeremy grunted back "Nice to know you don't even have a nano bite of trust for me." Ylva said monotonously

Aelita walkd over to her and positioned two fingers on her forehead, they began to glow faintly pink. Yumi took a position behind Ylva her fans out and poisd, Ulrick took position on the left and Odd on the right.

A liquid feeling flowed into Ylva's mind and Rinan instanty tried to push it out  
'Rinan!' the deamoness grumbled but retreated into her orb.  
Aelita gave a curious look but left it be.

"Are you in any way connected to Xana?" Aelita asked  
"No." Ylva looked suprise the word had practily jumped out of her mouth  
"How do you know about Lyoko?"  
"It's a tv show."  
"A tv show!"

"Yes." The words jumped out of Ylvas mouth again, Rinan began to growl again. 'Quiet!'

"That you watch?" Jeremy asked  
"Yes, I watch it."  
"What is it called?"  
"Code Lyoko."

"Are you willing to fight agenst Xana?" Aelita questioned  
"Yes."  
"Are you agenst Xana?"  
"Yes."

"What is 'Code Lyoko about?" Jeremy asked still astonished that there was a show about Lyoko.

"Four teens, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia, Jeremy Belpoís, and Ulrick Stern discover an abandend warehouse and with it, a way into another world. Jeremy finds the super computer and the virtual world Lyoko, as well as Aelita, a virtual being on Lyoko. The genius boy accidentally vurtualizes his friends who where on the lower level to discover the scanners, they had currently been inside them when the doors slid shut. The rest of the seiries contains their adventures on Lyoko helping Aelita escape Xana."

There was only silence now, an uncoferteble silence. Aelita removed her fingers from Ylva's forehead and Ylva shlumped to the ground. She groaned the throbbing in her left temple comeing back, she rubbed it with the heel of her hand.

"Dude, remind me to never get Aelita to do that again." She groaned

Yumi, Odd, and Ulrick where all staring at her suprised lookson their faces

* * *

(!) Kankrolat : German for the English cacarotch 

# Bluesilver-soul dose not own Garrett Keith nor the name he is mearly a boy who Blue used to have a crush on.  
''''''

**Blue: Merry and Happy Holidays! A cliffie and new chappie are my presents to you! Please if you will, read through and review! XD  
Kaiba: Who knew you could rhyme, in time and comicly as well. Hey! I'm rhymeing! What The Hell!  
Blue: Hehe, my dear Kaiba! You should know well! That on Christmas Eve fair do the well, to your way of regular speeching is taken away, so oh well!  
Kyou:-sighs- Good night an good sleep. Those who be reading, sanity we say fare well.**

Thanks for reviewing!

CPUGenius:Sorry! I'm trying to hurry but my life is off kilter right now, I'll try though! On the Aelita thing your close on the idea you wrote but not on the dot. Thank you! It's an awsome feeling for someone to say they like your story! 8D

xana-is-a-bitch: AH-HA! I was starting to think you where sane! hehe... no offence... I do knnow pig latin my brain was just out of town when I read your review. Yes caffine is an interesting thing, is it not? Just ask Soda and she'll turn all sparkly and talk all day about how soda is her friend. -rolls eyes- My beta is strange. Odd is rather annoying sometimes, good to know I got him right. I thought I got him kinda OOC.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS  
from  
Soda is good  
and  
Bluesilver-soul**


	5. Rinan is found

**Blue: Hey ya'lls!  
Kyou: Who are you talking to?  
Blue: To my reviewers, of course!  
Kyou: -rolls eyes- Yeah, two. And a new person who said one word.  
Exille: -wakes up from Sessho's lap-yawns- Mornin' all.  
Sesshomaru: -twitches- Get. Off.  
Soda:-snickers madly-  
Blue: -rolls eyes-picks up comuter and moves to another room-  
Kyou: Isn't your comuter heavy?  
Blue:-sneezes- No not really.  
Dameon:-opens the closet in the room- Are you sick?  
Blue: -rubs head- A cold and my headache is killing me.  
Dameon: -hands Blue a thing of Advil- Merry Beladed Christmas.  
Blue: Thanks  
Kyou: -blinks- Do all the closets in this house connect?  
Dameon: Almost. I just perticulrly like this one. -steps away-  
Kyou: -looks in and sees a large room painted black with silver splashes all over the walls. Couches, computers, tvs, and games line the walls.- Hey! How come I never ot to see this one?  
Blue: -downs three Advils- 'Cause that's the closet you broke out of and demolished, I had it redone for you but you threatoned me to never put you back in. My AC's and some other bishies hang in there now.-rubs forehead again- Damn headache. Eion?**

**Dameon: Sure.  
Bluesilver-soul does not own Code Lyoko. She only owns Ylva, Myself, and Rinan. Rinan's Personality belongs to Soda is good. **

**Blue: Arigato, now onto the fic.**

"talking"   
'thinking'  
-'Rinan talking'-  
:'Ylva talking':

01-22-06  
Edited, fixed typos and junk.

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

_Recap..._

"What is 'Code Lyoko about?" Jeremy asked still astonished that there was a show about Lyoko.

"Four teens, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia, Jeremy Belpoís, and Ulrick Stern discover an abandend warehouse and with it, a way into another world. Jeremy finds the super computer and the virtual world Lyoko, as well as Aelita, a virtual being on Lyoko. The genius boy accidentally vurtualizes his friends who where on the lower level to discover the scanners, they had currently been inside them when the doors slid shut. The rest of the seiries contains their adventures on Lyoko helping Aelita escape Xana."

There was only silence now, an uncoferterble silence. Aelita removed her fingers from Ylva's forehead and Ylva shlumped to the ground. She groaned the throbbing in her left temple comeing back, she rubbed it with the heel of her hand.

"Dude, remind me to never get Aelita to do that again." She groaned

Yumi, Odd, and Ulrick where all staring at her suprised lookson their faces

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

-'It's queit. Too quiet.'-

sigh.

:'Rinan, please.':   
The albino girl giggled, a view of her appearing instead of Ylva's regular vision.  
-'C'mon girl! Lighten up besides, I've always wanted to say that!'-

sigh.

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

The gang had left, Jeremy had said that it was dinner time and they would be in trouble for not showing at lunch.Although before he did, Jeremy modifided her being as he found her card had appeared, so now she couldn't feel it was strange but at least she didn't feel tired or hungry.

He had also said he had been bluffing, when he had said he wouldn't materialize her until she answered their questions. In reality he needed Ulrick, Yumi, Odd and Aelita to go to Sector 5. Hence to sighing and strange covesations with her inner deamon.

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

:'So. What time do you think it is?':

snort

-'I dunno. Your the one who wears a watch to sleep.':   
Ylva smacked heself on the forehead. Duh.  
She looked down at her arm, but instead of a blue and silver watch, a longsleeve with beautifull done vine embrodory was there.

Blue and silver leaves with dark green vines and small red flowers with bright yellow middles. Ylva blinked, and then looked down again. It was still there.

:'Hey Rinan?':  
-'What, Groucho?'-  
:'Can you do mirror image?': Ylva asked

Rinan's image took over her vision again, and shrugged

-'Sure.'- Rinan's image waverd and then morphed into Ylva. She blinked in suprise. Standing where Rinan's image had been and where Ylva should have been was a different girl. Her hair was braided and then gathered in a bun held with a small pearl ended dark red colored stick, bangs hanging at the side of her face on eather side down to her waist.

The shirt with blue and silver leaves with dark green vines, and small red flowers with bright yellow middles was the shirt the girl wore. It hung down to mid-calf and was slit up to her hips, bound at her waist with a fine clear string so the clothes moved with her body better. Black pants fell over her legs, wisps of blue, white, and yellow flew over them spashing color on the void-like plainness. Black and silver boots covered her feet, tieing up to her ankles.

The only thing that depicted that she was the same girl, were the two necklaces that hung around her neck. Both-one-of-a-kind. The first on a silver chain was a white crystal with pale blue vains in it, a long black vain through the middle making it flawd. The second was on a small bead-like chain, three dog tags hug at the end, the engraving on them unknown.

A whistle.

-'Our body never looked prettier.' Rinan said happily

Silence.

-'Are you ignoring me?'

Silence.

-'Hhhhhhheeeeeeeee-lllllllloooooooooo?'

Glare.

-'Fine, I won't talk either then.'

:'Woah.':

-'I'm not talking to you.'-  
:'Dude this is way freaky!':

Silence.

:'You wana talk to me so I know I'm not going crazy?':   
Rinan's image appeared again with a pout on her face.  
-'Not until you apolagize!'-   
:'Sorry! Now Look:

Rinan grinned

-'YES! I see! Like I said before, Our body never looked prettier.'-   
:'Dude, you don't find this the least bit weird?':  
-'Rinan raised a brow Nnoooooooooo. Should I?'-

Ylva gave a deadpan look and sighed. Cloing her eyes she squeezed them shut and her vision returned to normal.

:'So what should we do?': Rinan grumbled something and then was silent, Ylva shrugged and looked around the lanscape was quiet. Nothing better thought started walking around, until Rinan's voice echoed through her mind again.

-'So. Ya think those towers are able to download music?'- A grin cracked out on Ylva's face and she jogged back towards to last tower she had seen.

8 Hours later

Ylva danced around the tower, 3 Doors Down broadcasting from the tower, when the music was suddenly cut.

"Darn." She wined  
-'HAH! I told you that file was prolly whacked out!'- Rinan cried  
"Ylva, how did you get music playing?"

Ylva jumped 3 feet in the air wih a shriek. Then glared heatedly at the sky.

"You know, theres a thing called a warning!"She growled. It was Jeremy, and his joy for scaring her.  
Jeremy chuckled "Sorry. But the music?" He asked  
Ylva grinned "I got it." She answered vagely  
Jeremy sighed "And how did you get it?"

Rinan suddenly pushed at Ylva's mind, shoving her into the extra soul room.   
:'HEY!': Ylva cried  
Rinan giggled -'Clam down, calm down! I just wanna have some fun with him!'-  
Ylva grinned :'Rinan, we shouldn't.':

-'Ah ,don't be a party pooper.'- She said and took control of their body with suprising ease.   
"Ylva. I know your there. It's impossible to ignore me."   
'Ylva' grinned "Nah, really? I couldn't possibly ignore your nasley voice."(definety no offence to those who like Jeremy, I just find his voice slightly funny...)

Snickers and giggles came over the line and the real Ylva could image Jeremy gaping at the screen like a fish out of water.  
Rinan smirked and then laughed out loud, falling to the ground.

"My voice is not nasley, thank you very much."  
More giggles and snickers. Jeremy growled and barked something, three voices answered back.

Rinan watched as three forms vertualized and dropped to the ground in crouches, a fourth coming one second later.  
She whistled in her and Ylva's mind link.

-'Damn, Ulricks fiiiiiiiiiinnnnneeeeee.' -  
Ylva rolled her eyes:'Shut up.':  
-'Com'on you know it!'-  
:'Ulrick is not fine. Jeez, Williams cuter than him.':   
Rinan gaped at her -'You. Did not. Just. Say that. And you have the nerve to say he's your favorite charrie!'-  
:'I say that for a different reason. And that time I wanted to kiss him will not be mentioned.':

Something tapped on her left temple and Rinan jumped back into control of their body before Ylva could. :'Damn... You suck.':

"What?" 'Ylva' asked as everyone stared at her.  
"Where'd Ylva go?" Odd asked  
"I'm right here, Gato Chico(1)." She said cockly "What your eyesite gone bad?"  
Odd glared at her and aimed his arrow-holding paw at her

"This is the worst Xana attack yet, he didn't even disguise his monster." Yumi said whipping out her fans.  
"HEY! What the heck are you doing!" 'Ylva' shouted, alarmed as Ulrick unsheathed his sword.  
An image appeared in her view showing a girl with white hair instead of wirey red and red eyes instead of hazle brown/bluegreen.  
Ylva laughed histaricly in their mindlink, she apperently found this whole situation the funniest thing.

-'Ylva, you gotta help me!'- Rinan shrieked   
:'Nah, nah, Rinny. You took hold ah our body, you gotta get out of this mess.':   
Rinan glared at Ylva and dug her claws into the door of her soul room.   
Ylva yelped and was suddenly pushed ruffly back into control of their body, the force so strong she moved forward to keep her balence.

Odd, Aelita, Ulrick, and Yumi watched in estranged suprise as the white haired-red eyed girl seemed to melt away, and then reform into Ylva's red hair and hazle eyes. Ylva rubbed at her forehead wincing.

"Ddddduuuuuddddeeee, not cool." she said quietly, and then looked at them suprised to find their weapons pointed at her.   
"What the Hell was that?" Ulrick demanded Ylva gave a weak I-was-just-playing-a-joke look, and shrugged.   
Yumi's glare hardned and Ylva raised her hands in a defencive position.

"Okay!"She cried, then in a muffled voice" Is-wahs-mah-ingher-eeman."  
Odd gave a baffled look "What?"  
Ylva sighed a defeated look passing her face. "My inner deamon. She took form as my darker side and can take over my body."  
"Oooookkkkaaayyyyy." Jeremy's voice flouted down

"So then thats what that was?" Aelita asked, refering to the presense that tryed to push her out of Ylva's mind.   
Ylva nodded. "Her names Rinan. She's rather annoying sometimes."  
-'Hey! Thats not nice!'- Rinan wined -'Hey! Hey! Tell Ulrick he's cute!'-  
:'Um. No.': Ylva said Rinan appeared in her vision  
-'Do it or I'll do it myself.'- She threatoned

Ylva rolled her eyes, squeezing them shut she returned her vision to normal and sighed.  
The groups weapons were put away again and they were watching her now.

"What?" She asked  
"You kind of blanked out there." Jeremy said  
"It was nothing. Rinan was talking to me."  
"Can we ask what she said?" Ulrick asked  
Ylva rolled her eyes, felling Rinan poking at her mind urging her to deliver the messege.

"She says,and I quote, 'Tell Ulrick, he's cute.' Unquote."  
Ulrick blushed brilliatly. "Erm, ok then."  
Odd burst out laughing and Yumi rolled her eyes.

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

**Blue: Okays den. Fourth chappie. DONE.  
Soda:You ok?  
Blue: No. I have headaches the a jackhammer would make.  
Damion: Ouch. Don't wana think about that one.  
Exille: No duh. -curls up in Sesshos lap again-  
Sesshomaru: -twitches- Why me?  
Kyou: -pops head out of closet- Hey whys Kaiba strapped to that chair?  
Soda: -grinnes- He kept complaining. -looks over at Kaiba who is tied to a leather chair with blue duck tape, a green bandana stuffed in his mouth.-  
Kyou: -sweatdrops- I'm not gunna ask. -goes back in closet-

* * *

**

Thank Yous!

(I'm not so sure about the no-thank-you thing being banned. Personally I'll say thanks if I want to. But for now I'll still do it. )

xana-is-a-bitch: Yes I thought yur last review was funny. I almost thought you were sane! -grins- Great stories! They'er helarious, I like the Jimmy he flamethrower thing that was awsome. I'm kinda learning Spanish so I wanted to use some in my ficcie, glad you thought it was good!

Soda: Yes, yes I know shame on me for saying you where uptodate on the betaing. -sticks tounge out- It's your fault for getting a viris! Yeah, the jumping was inspired by Exille. Shes still mad at me for making fun of her. S'not my fault she has bad hearing. Thankies for getting on the new storie! I'll get the new part of chappie three going! Mahola!

XANA-Zach45: Whala, I updated. Thank you for reviewing!


	6. Outtakes 13

**Blue: Hello ya'lls!  
Kyou: Three reviewers and one that was from Soda. Whoop-diddly-doo. -twirls finger in the air-  
Blue: -sticks tounge out-  
Sesshomaru: -twitches-  
Soda: -giggles- Exille, if ya don't get off Sesshy, I'm 'fraid he'll go G-47 on ya.  
Exille: -yawns- But I'm sleepy!  
Damion: -pokes monitor- Ooooooooo prettyness...  
Kyou: -O.o- Did he just say prettyness?  
Exille: Yuppys.  
Sesshomaru: -twitches- 'mustnotkillmustnotkillmustnotkillmustnotkill'  
Kyou: 'Yuppys'? and why is he poking the monitor?  
Exille: Yuppys is Exille for double or an enthuiastic yes. And Damion is poking my monitor because it's new and he likes to poke new things.  
Kyou: Oooookkkkaaayyyyy.  
Blue: -looks around- Hey where'd Soda go?**

**-thumps and crashes coming from the Bishie Closet-**

**Blue: Never mind -sweatdrops-**

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

Blue: oaky-doaky den. I am in need of humor so I am going to do outtakes... Those who get mad, go shove your head in a toilet...

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

**Chappie One Outtakes**

The laser lashed out from behind a boulder and smacked into the girl's shoulder. She cried out and fell to the ground with a honk...

Ylva got up and looked down her clothes were replaced with a clowns outfit with numoris bike squeekers.

"Oh, great Xana's got a sence of humor now."

**Next!**

The scipizoa floated there, it's tenticals poised and ready to encircle her body. Suddenly it leapt forward and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Uncle Jimmy! Get out of the monster costume!" A middle aged man hopped out of the suit after pulling down the large zipper and grinned.

**Next!**

'I thought they couldn't feel pain here! Wait a minute, I wonder if you could taste here... Could be a great place for a picnic, ya know if there wasn't a deranged viris out to get e'verbody... Dooin' dooin' doo doo... It's echo-y in here... Moo. '

**NNNNNeeeeexxxttttttt!**

A farmiliar iced archway appeared in her periferal vision and she took a sharp right. Sliding from the momentom she missed it compleatly and when smashing into the arch.

**Or...**

A farmiliar iced archway appeared in her periferal vision and she took a sharp right, missing compleatly and sliding off the path into the digtal void.

**Next!**

Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrick met up at breakfast talking about the usual morning topic: Xanas last attack.

"And it went crash! And I went BANG! And then I smashed William upside the head and he went UHG! And me, Ulrich, and Jeremie blew this popstand and high-tailed it to the factory!"

"No way Odd! How much caffine have you had today!" cried Ulrich

**Next!**

Ulrich's phone suddenly went off.

"Yullo?"  
"Ma' man! Wa's the HGFizzle?"  
"Na much na much. Howz the beaches, Twitch?"

"CUT!" Bluesilver walks out onto the screen "Ulrich, bubby. I though we was clear that no more personal calls where to be taken, ON SET."

"All, ah, call youz back..."  
"Sorryz! Mah bad man. Thought youz wasn't witt the sword crazy." Ulrch shut his phone off and Blue walks back to her chair.

"And, REDO!"

**Next!**

"Woah!"Jeremy cried and started typing again bringing up the virtulizaton program and a screen into the Polar reigon. A voice suddenly filled his ears,

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! Oh so pretty, and whitty, and!... Gay?" (1)

**Next!**

I was frustrated enough to not hear a whistling sound coming from behind me, until it was too late. Two lasers smashed into my sholder. I whipped around to see...

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the Box Ghost! See my frightning squareness!"  
"CUT! CALL DANNY!" Bluesiver called Ilo grabbed a phone out of no where and dialed an unknown phone number.

Two seconds later Danny Phantom phased into the room. As soon as the Box Ghost saw him he cried "BEWARE OF THE BOXES!" and zoomed out of the room squeeling like a little girl.

**Next!**

I ran through the opening I had created unconsciously running straight into someone and falling backwards I looked up at...

"Koenma? What the heck are you doing here?" The baby demi-god looked at her and then at the blue haired girl beside him  
"HA! I told you this wasn't the right dimention!"

**Chappie Two Outtakes!**

Ulrick whistled "Man, what a welcomeing party."

"Yes. If Xana brought the person here she must be pretty important.Turn left and be ready to slide."  
"Huh?What do you me-Woah!" Ulrich got all sparkly eyed"Jeremie! you got me a slip-and-slide?" A blue slip-and-slide was lain out and ready to be used Odd, Yumi, and Ylva where there as well"Of course we did Ulrich! How could we forget your birthday?" Yumi said

"It's not my birthday..."

**Next!**

"Jeremy you didn't tell me it was a girl."he said locking his legs together and crossing his arms over his chest making it easyer to manuver at the high speed.  
"Why? It an important fact?"Ulrick rolled his eyes.  
"It's always an important fact. This is Aelita's first child." (Ok so this one's a little (ok whole lot) strange, frogive me, I thought it was funny on the WTHOMFG scale.)

**Next!**

'ohlordohlordohlordohlordohlord!'

'He's-It's-oh holycows! I was sure I bumped into a brick wall! Man he must work out! I wounder what they feel like...' (HAHA! Bad Ylvy, no dirty thoughts! once again the WTF scale.)

**NEXT!**

"OI! Whaja do that for!" She cried She had looked up abruptly unnotecing the closeness of his face, only after her outburst did she notice it and that there noses were touching.  
They froze, both feeling akward. This continued for 7 minutes.

" Bawkbawkbagawwk!" A chicken ran by.

Ulrich looked at the chicken, "Jeremie, howed a chicken get on Lyoko?"

"Uhhhhh"

**Next!**

"Hey who are you?" Odd asked

" Just your everyday, strange minded, freak out american gril form another dimention! " She answered

**Chappie Three outtakes!**

>>>>>>>>  
girl's pov  
>>>>>>>>

'Jee, I wounder how long it'll take for them to get this thing offa me?'

**Next!**

>>>>>>>>  
girl's pov  
>>>>>>>>

'I like chicken I like liver, Meow Mix Meow Mix should deliver!'

**Next!**

A kankralot blasted at him and the laser hit, turning Ulrich into a walrus with a large bushy mustach.  
Everyone burst out laughing. Ulrich grumbled and wiggled off stage.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up people..."

**Nnnneeexxttt!**

"Ug, any one get the licence of the semi that hit me?" she asked rubbing her head  
"Of course," Chirped Odd "it read 'heavy load'!"

"CUT!" BSS walked out on stage "Odd, good improvision but what happened to the time you where studying your script?"  
"Uuuuhhhhh, well ya see..." -35 minutes pass- "And thats what happened." Odd finished

"But why in the world where you saving a chicken from a wood chipper in the first place?"

**Next!**

"How about you give us your name first and if your on our side or not." Jeremy's voice said

"Oaky dokays, m'names Billy Joe Bob Lee Crackerjack and a flapjack. I'm currently on no side as I do not have a brain." She stated grinning widely (Soda seriosly said this to me the first day I met her, although she didn't say the brain part. It was, and still is, funny.)

Everyone sweatdroped

"Er, cut? I think Ylva had too much suger, cinnimon, and soda."

**Next?**

"Here comes Aelita."  
Aelita zoomed into the area on Odds overboard and jumped off landing next to everyone. Suddenly she started moonwalking and music started to play from above.

"Guess who's back back back  
Back again gain gain

Shady's back back back  
Tell a friend"

Ylva looked at Ulrick with a raised eyebrow, and Ulrick shrugged.

"Go Aelita! Go Aelita! Go Go Go!" Odd chanted

**Next!**

"Hi there. I'm Aelita." She said pleasently

"Hi Aelita, Ylva's the name. "Well accually," She began again" I really don't like my real name so I have everyone call me Boom. I like to blow up things and make them into little pieces. I like shiny things and I like to play with scissors. I play with matches when I'm not supposed to. I'm a matchmaker extraordinaire. My ultimate plan is World Domination, which I am close to succeeding. I will rule the world with the help of my army of missile carrying penguins, warrior monkeys, and talking squirrels." (2)

Aelita sweatdropped and edged away from Ylva, who was grinning like a maniac.

**NNNNEEEXXXTTT!**

**Ilo: -pops up out of no where- Blue currently has no more ideas. Please hold**

**-backstage- **

**Exille: Ya know Blue, ya might have some annoyed people out ther if ya keep stalling.  
Blue: -grumbles- Yeah yeah I know. Ya know this isn't the easiest thing in the world...  
Soda: HAH! You owe me 5 bucks!  
Blue: NANI! I don't owe you 5 bucks!  
Soda:-nods vigorisly- SI!SI! Hai, you do!  
Blue: Doshite?  
Soda: Exilley, if you please.  
Exille: Er, you told Soda you would be able to balance Home, school, and your storie, perfectly. Soda bet you couldn't for 5 bucks.  
Blue: -Grumbles and slaps a 5 into Sodas hand-  
Soda: -grins- Nice doin' buessness with ya.

* * *

**

**MUST READ!**

Blue:-walks back to computer- Ok, so I'm haveing wrighters block, and I'm loosing intrest in this fic, but I'll try to keep going. I' was in need of humor though, although Xana-dudes storie was very funny...

Anywayz I'll maybe do the 4 and 5 chappie outtakes but maybe not. The (1) and (2) are part of a poll Soda, Exille, and I are doing for our new storie, we are in need of a bad guy and a partner for a plot, we work best with other girl auotheress' but we must admit guys sometimes have a better gift for plots...

Name the person who really said the world domination thing and win a dedication, name the song and where it came from and win a minor part, be the first to name both correctly and win the bad guy roll and partnership!


	7. one really annoying autoresses note

**Hello! It's me Bluesilversoul, I am sorry to say that I am taking a brake on this fic. Now I'm not sure if anybody cares but I apologize sssssooooo much. I am having slight troubls in school, and my Grandfather's health is failing greatly, and chores from my father and brother are pilling up.**

**Everything is really hair-tearing-out crazy! Different stories are popping out in my mind and bursting onto vutual paper.  
**

**My own health is getting worse again, and pray for me that I don't have anymore blood work to befall be(I'm deathly afraid of needles.). Soda and Exille cannot update for me as they are not aloud to use my account. Saumimasen everybody, and I will be back! My e-mail is still open to be used by anybody who wants to reach me, I check it on Tuesdays, Thusdays, and Saturdays.**

**I'll post updates on my homesite, and the most important notes on my profile if anybody cares.**

** Trying to get a grip on life,  
Blue  
**


	8. The long awated! Other note

Hey ya'll! Yes, It is I! Ok, so you guys prolly forgot me and moved on, but I wanted to tell the people who might have remembered me that...

I'm back! Sadly My grandfather died, June 23, 2006, my his soul rest in peace. I'm better, and I'm entering highschool in the fall (yay for me). I'm glad to say I hit gold on a new insperation for this storie, and I will be continuing.

Along with highschool, I will be joining my mom at Marshall Hospital (although I'll be in the ROP program) this summer!

-crickets chirp- Ok ok, so I'm probably typing to no one... I'll try an churn out the new chapter soon. -loud clapping- So there are people here! -crickets chirp-

-.-... Jee thanks.

Beladed thanks:

**The Black Racer:** Thanks so much! That was really sweet to say get better soon. -looks sheepish- I didn't listen though...

**Yukifunfan:** You didn't complain! -sticks out tounge- Haha, you must be forgetful.

**Silver HAWKEYE:** Erm... No thanks, I don't need anymore characters for this storie. I still need a beta actually unless yukifunfan agrees to proof read, and fix my misspells. (I still don't have a word prossessor! WAH!)

**Mello-out:** -laughs- Thanks. I have no clue where I pulls them from though. -sweatdrops- They don't even sound like me...

**Jarkobubbles84:** Ah! Half right my reviewer! Sadly no, Soda did not say that. HEY! -giggles- No... I don't really even see why youd even joke about that... I personaly think my writing sucks. Nope! I didn't get my 5 bucks back, but I made 20 from doing chores so that was kinda funny.

**CPUGenuis:** Yeah, I'll try. Now that I'm back and a lot better, my writing will probably improve.

**X-Zach:** Dude... Did you change your name? -shrugs- I don't remember... Um... The plot didn't change, the scene did. I was being lazy and just skipped from when they were (almost dinner time) to another time. (the next day)

I probably already answered some peoples reviews, but I re-answered anyway! Soda, I'll miss you! Have fun at Pondo!

It'll be nice to see if anyone still wants to read stuff from me, so even if you just leave on word reveiw please! I'd like to hear from someone!

Thanks so much if you read this threw! And if you didn't you suck cow, man.

Claws. (my nick name at home...)


	9. the REAL 6th Chapter

_**Wwwwhhhhheeeeee……. . God this chapter was hard to write……  
-bows down to all her readers- I'M SO FREAKIN SORRY THIS IS SO LATE THOUGH!!!!!!! Guh….. To whomever it my concern, if you want to thank someone for this chapter, thank my friend xana-is-a-bich. (Cody, you're so mean for threatening to kill off Odd! TTTT (haha, jk, jk))**_

_**He was the one who kicked me in the butt and got me to write this chapter….**_

_**Anyways, it ain't as long as I wish I could have gotten it, but at least I wrote it using Microsoft word!!! Yup yup, I finally got it! (and may I say, I luvvelsstein it!)**_

_**So, I don't own Code Lyoko and all that crap…. Enjoy the short chapter!**_

_**XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo**_

_Recap..._

"So then that's what that was?" Aelita asked, referring to the presence that tried to push her out of Ylva's mind.  
Ylva nodded. "Her name's Rinan. She's rather annoying sometimes."  
-'Hey! That's not nice!'- Rinan wined -'Hey! Hey! Tell Ulrick he's cute!'-  
:'Um. No.': Ylva said Rinan appeared in her vision  
-'Do it or I'll do it myself.'- She threatened

Ylva rolled her eyes, squeezing them shut she returned her vision to normal and sighed.  
The groups weapons were put away again and they were watching her now.

"What?" She asked  
"You kind of blanked out there." Jeremy said  
"It was nothing. Rinan was talking to me."  
"Can we ask what she said?" Ulrick asked  
Ylva rolled her eyes, felling Rinan poking at her mind urging her to deliver the messege.

"She says, and I quote, 'Tell Ulrick, he's cute.' Unquote."  
Ulrick blushed brilliantly. "Erm, ok then."  
Odd burst out laughing and Yumi rolled her eyes.

_**XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX**_

Ylva's foot bobbed to an unheard rhythm, waiting patiently for the gang to get back to the 5th Area.

Wait… Patiently? Yeah right.

-'Yyyyylllvvvvaaaa! I'M SO FLIPPIN BORED!!!!!'-  
a wince.  
:God Rinan! Can you be any louder?!?:  
-'Of course, but your mental boot's right behind me, and that thing's been upgraded, I swear!'-

Ylva grinned to herself, and shut the door to Rinan's soul room. She had practiced a bit on strengthening her mental abilities, during the week she had to wait for the Code Lyoko warriors to get a chance to go to the 5th Area to get the information Jeremy needed. So far, she had gotten to figure out she could make Rinan's soul room door stronger, and it drove the demon mad.

Rinan steamed inside her room, bashing at the door with all her strength, but not getting anywhere.

"Ylva?"

The girl jumped, and the glared at the sky. "Dang it!" She grumbled. "Wadda ya want computer-boy?" She ground out. Jeremy chuckled, "I'm bringing the guys back, you might wanna hide out in a tower in case Xana shows up.

Ylva got up, waving a hand. "Yeah, yeah… I'll go, just hurry up with that stupid code please? Lyoko is nice… But I miss bubblegum!" She said. On the other end of the microphone, Jeremy gave the computer an odd look. "Bubblegum?" He mouthed to himself. He shrugged, and continued typing in codes to bring Yumi, Odd, Ulrick, and Aelita back to Lyoko from the 5th Area.

_**XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX**_

Ulrick, Odd, and Yumi stepped out of the transfer pods, and nodded to each other. "All right Jeremy, go ahead and bring Aelita back, we're all out." Yumi called, knowing Jeremy would hear her through the microphone hidden somewhere inside to room. "All right, thanks Yumi." Jeremy's voice said, coming from a speaker also hidden.

The pod Odd had stepped out of closed, and gave a soft werring noise, and minutes later the pink haired girl stepped out. The four walked into the elevator, and it started its journey upwards after the button was hit by Ulrick.

"So Einstein, you think you got enough stuff to get that girl here?" Odd asked. "Even though we still don't really know if she's really on our side…." Yumi said. Aelita and Urick looked at Yumi curiously. "She seemed truthful enough when I scanned her mind…" said Aelita. Ulrick nodded, "Besides, Xana doesn't know about Aelita's new power. After all, she just revealed it to us a couple days before Ylva showed up."

Yumi relented, and then gave a surly nod. "I guess so…" A beeping came from the Super Computer, and they looked to Jeremy, who sat back in his chair with a sigh. "I should have everything! But for some reason the simulation is rejecting my input." He said in an annoyed voice.

Aelita walked over and looked at the data from behind Jeremy's shoulder. "Well… Maybe it's her weapon." She said in a trying tone. "Weapon?" Ulrick and Odd asked. Yumi nodded, "She doesn't have one, or at least we haven't seen it yet." Jeremy raised en eyebrow, "But she has to, she has attack points, and also a sword sheath mounted on her back." Ulrick rubbed his chin, "Your right!" he cried snapping his fingers.

"So that would mean she has a sword?" Yumi asked, confused. "It would seem so…" Aelita said. "But it's not there! Not unless it's invisible." Odd said. The other four looked at Odd. The Cat boy blinked, looked behind himself, and then blinked again.

"Wha'd I say?" He asked. Jeremy spun around and began typing on the keyboard rapidly. "You've had one of your brilliant moments again Odd!" Aelita cried, and watched animatedly as his hands flew across the board. Odd blinked once more and replyed, "Uh… Yay me?" Ulrick chuckled and Yumi giggled. "Way to go Odd." The Samurai-boy said.

A few dings came from the computer after ten minutes and Jeremy and Aelita cheered. "Way to go Odd!" Aelita said happily. Jeremy chuckled and pushed up his glasses, "Wow Odd, if I didn't know better, I'd say your pretty smart!" Odd smiled widly, "Wow Jeremy, thanks a lo-" His smiled fell and he glared at Jeremy now. "Wait a minute, HEY!"

Everybody laughed except Odd, who folded his arms over his chest and pouted. "Not funny Einstein, you know that's really mean!" Jeremy grinned, "I'm sorry Odd, but you know, I wouldn't say that if I didn't know you got a D on your World History test last semester." Odd glared at the floor and mumbled, "Well… It isn't my fault American history is so boring…"

They all went quiet, and watched the Super Computer for a few minutes. "Well?" Aeita asked, looking at the group one by one. Ulrick looked at the clock on his cell phone, "It's almost midnight, do you think we should materialize her so late?" he asked. Jeremy hesitated on pressing Enter to start up the real Materialization program. "Maybe in a day or two? We don't know if we can trust her very well, and besides we don't have any place for her to stay yet." Yumi said, leaning against the elevator's doors.

Jeremy's hand drifted away from the keyboard, and nodded slightly. "I think we can trust her a little Yumi, but your right about living arrangements. We don't even know if she'll be able to transfer into our school." "Then it's settled, we come back for her on Sunday night." Yumi said.

Jeremy and Aelita nodded, and Ulrick and Odd looked at each other with questioning faces. Jeremy retreated from his computer chair, and followed Yumi and Aelita into the elevator. Odd shrugged, and Ulrick followed him into the elevator as well.

_**XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX**_

As soon as the lid to the sewer closed outside, blue electricity ran along all the cracks of the factory building. Black steam rose up, and the metal the electricity was melted together.

On Lyoko, Ylva stared up at the unchanging sky and sighed. :I wonder how everybody at home is…:  
-'Yeah… I kinda miss Vyne and bugging the hck outta him….'-  
giggle  
:Of course you do:  
blush  
-'Oi! I told you I don't like Vyne!'-  
nudge nudge  
:Sssuuurreee ya don't….:  
glare blush  
-'I DON- eh?'-

Ylva blinked, and felt a tremor in the ground, and soon red pulses could be seen.

-'WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!'-  
:I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN!:

Ylva got up and ran to the tower she had hidden in when Jeremy told her to take cover, and almost cried out when she saw a crab run past her to the tower that was in the other direction. She flew into the tower, breathing hard.

:OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!!:  
blink. Blink again.  
-'Dude…. Calm down. It's not like it can get in here.'-  
gasp  
:I know… But I'm still freaking.:

Eye roll.

_**storystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorycrapstorystorystorystorystorystorystorystory**_

**_I'll try and get on making another chapter soon….. sorry if this didn't live up to your expectations!!! Sumimasen, and Domo Arigato Gozaimasu for reading! Grazie Mille! Thank you Very Much!_**


End file.
